La Faucheuse Déchue
by Pauu-Aya
Summary: OS. "On dit qu'Elle apparaît la veille d'un jour de pluie. On dit que Son rire est semblable à celui de la Mort. On dit aussi qu'Elle ne fait que pointer Sa main vers le Nord et qu'Elle se rapproche sans cesse de l'Angleterre. Certains affirment avoir aperçu Ses yeux. Deux orbes vertes qui brillent d'une soif de vengeance."


**Titre :** La Faucheuse Déchue.

 **Disclaimer** **:** L'univers dans lequel se place ce one-shot appartient à JKR. Je ne fais que réutiliser son merveilleux monde et ses merveilleux personnages !

 **Résumé** **:** "On dit qu'Elle apparaît la veille d'un jour de pluie. On dit que Son rire est semblable à celui de la Mort. On dit aussi qu'Elle ne fait que pointer Sa main vers le Nord et qu'Elle se rapproche sans cesse de l'Angleterre. Certains affirment avoir aperçu Ses yeux. Deux orbes vertes qui brillent d'une soif de vengeance."

 **Rating :** M (présence d'une légère et rapide scène de torture)

 **Nda :** Ce texte est, à la base, inspiré de la chanson "Freedom" du film "Django Unchained" de Quentin Tarantino. Il a été écrit sur la bande son du film.

 **Nda 2** : One-Shot. Autant dans le résultat final que dans la réalisation. Il a été commencé à 23h et fini à 2h30 du matin. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

 **Nda 3 :** Merci à Epsilon Snape et Aude Snape pour leur relecture :)

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **§ § §**

La silhouette n'est qu'ombre dans la rue. Les passants qui se baladent dans le village s'éloignent à son passage, instinctivement, comme si un sixième sens les avait prévenus que rester trop proche d'Elle pourrait être dangereux.

Elle porte une cape, vieille, délabrée et sale. Des taches de sang, reconnaissables même sur le tissu noir, assombrissent encore plus sa silhouette. Les regards, indécis, La fixent puis se détournent avant de revenir sur Elle quand Elle s'est éloignée.

Aucun visage n'est apparent sous la capuche. On aurait dit que le vide faisait voler le tissu. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une brume noire qui flotte sous Ses vêtements.

La seule chose qui fait penser qu'il s'agit bien d'un humain sous cette cape, ce sont Ses cheveux. Longs, sales, gras et pleins de noeuds, ils sortent de Sa capuche du côté droit de Sa nuque. Enfin, si Elle a une nuque.

Elle s'arrête soudainement, en plein milieu de la place, et chacun La scrute du regard. Sa manche droite se lève, semblant léviter, et dévoile finalement une main blanche et squelettique. Ses doigts se replient, sauf un, qui pointe le nord.

Un son semble sortir de sous Sa cape et bientôt, un rire froid et brisé s'élève dans le village, celui de La Mort elle-même. Les corps autour d'Elle frissonnent, les poils se dressent sur les bras et les yeux s'écarquillent. Puis, le silence s'impose. Pas un bruit ne vient le briser, même les insectes semblent avoir compris qu'on ne La défie pas.

Non. On ne défie pas La Mort. Car ça devait être Elle, et si ce n'était pas le cas, ça ne pouvait qu'être une de Ses émissaires.

Son bras retombe le long de Son corps. Partout sur la place, on retient son souffle. Sa tête pivote sur la gauche et deux iris verts brillent une seconde. Mais le mouvement est si fugace que ceux qui les ont vus doutent aussitôt de leur existence.

Enfin, Elle disparaît. Là où Elle s'est tenue, semble persister un froid glacial. Les passants reprennent leur route, murmurent et chuchotent entre eux. Qui est-Elle ? Que cherche-t-Elle ?

Plusieurs jours passent avant qu'Elle ne réapparaisse. Dans un autre village, à quelques kilomètres. Toujours froide et sinistre, toujours silencieuse, pointant toujours le nord.

Ainsi naquit la légende de Lisha, la Faucheuse Déchue.

xxx

Les cachots sont humides et un nuage de puanteur s'élève jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Cependant, aucun des hommes ou des femmes présentes ne semble y prêter attention. Habitués, surement, mais surtout divertis et distraits par autre chose : leur nouveau jouet, leur nouvelle victime.

Aujourd'hui, ils ont le droit d'en faire ce qu'ils veulent, pas comme avec Le prisonnier. Celui que le Maître s'évertue à soigner après chacune de leur séance, pour mieux entendre ses cris la fois d'après, pour continuer de le voir souffrir. Non, avec Lui, ils doivent respecter des limites. Et ceux qui les ont un jour franchies, personne n'en a plus jamais entendu parler. Mais en cet instant, ils peuvent se faire plaisir.

Leur victime s'appelle Milly Lavande. Née de parents moldus, fraîchement diplômée de Beauxbâtons, elle respire le bonheur et la joie de vivre. Ou du moins, c'était encore le cas quelques heures plus tôt. Son visage ne reflète maintenant plus une seule émotion.

En réalité, ils ont bientôt fini de jouer avec elle. Il y a bien longtemps que ses cordes vocales se sont brisées. Ils se rappellent encore son cri, strident, qui s'est éteint soudainement alors que les muscles de chair de sa gorge se scindaient. La douleur qu'elle avait ressentie avait alors transformé son visage, les faisant hurler de rire.

Son poignet droit, cassé en centaines de petits morceaux, avait tressauté, renvoyant une vague de douleur que son cerveau n'arrivait plus à bloquer. Ils avaient tous jubilé à la vue de la goutte de sang qui avait perlé au coin de ses lèvres puis qui s'était transformée en filet de sang, coulant le long de sa joue avant de rejoindre la mare rouge foncé sur le sol.

Son esprit s'était retranché, peu de temps après, quelque part où personne ne pourrait jamais le retrouver, tandis qu'ils la faisaient transplaner d'un coin à un autre du salon. Son corps, trop fatigué pour suivre, s'était désartibulé plusieurs fois.  
Oui… il n'y avait plus grand chose d'intéressant à tirer d'elle. Certains resteront, peut-être encore une ou deux heures, pour s'amuser avec ce corps décharné et presque sans vie, mais la plupart, déjà lassés, vont bientôt se trouver une autre activité.

C'est bien plus tard dans la journée que le dernier d'entre eux s'en va, laissant derrière lui la jeune femme. Elle était morte bien des heures auparavant, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de jeter sorts sur sorts, profitant d'une cible immobile pour s'entraîner.

Quand les Elfes de Maisons viennent nettoyer les lieux dans la soirée, ils mettent longtemps à faire disparaître le sang. Ils en mettent encore plus à ramasser les différents organes de la victime.

xxx

Il lutte pour ressombrer dans l'inconscience. Il ne veut pas retrouver l'atrocité de sa vie actuelle. Il est devenu lâche et faible, n'a plus aucune volonté de faire face à son tortionnaire. Il sait qu'Il est là, attendant presque fiévreusement que son prisonnier se réveille. Et comme à chaque fois, allongé sur le sol froid et trempé de sa geôle, il espère tromper son ennemi en gardant les yeux fermés.

Une main gelée caresse sa joue, brisant tout espoir, et son coeur s'emballe. Il peut sentir son sang traverser son corps à toute vitesse, affolé par ce qui va venir. Cependant, cette fois, il n'est pas transporté en dehors des cachots, et l'homme ne s'amuse pas non plus avec lui, comme il aime le faire parfois, seul, sans ses fidèles.  
Sa voix résonne entre les murs de pierre, cruelle et rieuse.

\- Ca sera bientôt le tour de tes amis mon cher, sache que l'Angleterre m'attend. Et que pourras-tu faire, toi le Sauveur ? Dis-moi, que pourra faire Harry Potter, le Survivant, pour empêcher cela ?

Le garçon ne répond rien. Il en aurait été de toute façon incapable. Ses paupières s'ouvrent, bien que difficilement, et il observe la silhouette disparaître. Bien longtemps après, ses yeux continuent de fixer le vide, là où s'est tenu son tortionnaire, et dans ses pupilles, brille une étrange lueur.

xxx

\- Marc… je n'aime vraiment pas cette idée.

\- Oh allez Jean ! Ca va être fun. Un manoir abandonné, c'est super cool à visiter !

...

\- Bwaah ! Ca pue la mort ici !

\- Qui sait… y a p't'être des fantômes…

\- Arrête ! Dis pas ça, ou j'te laisse te démerder tout seul !

...

\- Hé Jean ! Viens par ici, y a un couloir qui descend par là !

...

\- Sérieux.. c'est glauque ton truc. Y a du sang partout.

\- Si ça se trouve, c'était une prison où on enfermait les espions… et on les torturait pour qu'ils avouent leurs secrets.

\- Pff ! T'es con. C'est que dans les films ça !

...

\- OH MERDE ! MARC ! PUTAIN MARC, VIENS VOIR !

\- Quoi ?

\- GROUILLE PUTAIN ! Y A UN CORPS !

...

\- Tu crois qu'il est vivant ?

\- J'en sais rien. Il a l'air quand même vachement amoché.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On prévient les flics ?

\- T'es dingue ! On n'a pas le droit d'être ici, on va se faire défoncer si nos parents l'apprennent.

...

\- Marc ?

\- Hum ?

\- Il vient d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Qu- ? Oh merde… On change de plan. Va appeler les flics Jean !

...

\- Hé M'sieur… vous m'entendez ?

\- …

\- Vous faites flipper les yeux ouverts comme ça.

\- …

\- Bon, vous avez cligné des yeux, donc c'est que vous êtes vivant. Vous m'entendez ?

...

\- Vous n'avez vu personne, vous en êtes sûrs ?

\- Oui m'sieur l'agent. Y avait que nous là-bas.

\- Bon… heureusement que vous l'avez trouvé le p'tit gars. Mais que je vous reprenne plus dans un endroit pareil.

...

\- Patient anonyme. État de sous-nutrition et de déshydratation importante. Multiples fractures, estomac perforé, nombreuses plaies ouvertes. Probablement plusieurs commotions. On ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il est dans cet état. Signaux vitaux instables. Rythme cardiaque instable. Tension instable.

\- Merci, on s'occupe de lui.

\- Luc !

\- Oui ?

\- Il est conscient.

...

\- Les opérations se sont bien passées. Toutes les fractures ont pu être résorbées, à l'exception d'une à la main droite. Il ne pourra plus jamais plier son index. Les deux commotions sont sans gravité, on dirait presque qu'elles ont commencé à se soigner d'elles-mêmes. Les diverses plaies ont été désinfectées et refermées. Il y en avait plus d'une centaine… c'est de la folie ! Il devra rester sous perfusion un moment et son estomac a été parfaitement soigné. Pour le reste, les détails sont dans le dossier. On ne sait toujours pas qui il est et qui est le taré qui lui a fait ça ?

...

\- Docteur Kryn ?

\- Infirmière Brandt, je suis avec un patient.

\- Je sais… mais c'est à propos du patient X.

...

\- Et personne ne l'a vu sortir ?

\- Non.

\- Ca ne fait que deux semaines… c'est impossible qu'il ait suffisamment de force pour marcher seul !

\- Docteur Kryn ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Il n'y a rien non plus sur les caméras de surveillance.

xxx

Il ne ressent ni la faim, ni la soif, ni la douleur. Son corps n'a pas besoin de ça. Seule une pensée le maintient debout. Seule une pensée le fait avancer. Sur le chemin, il a trouvé une cape dont il s'est couvert. Elle est vieille et délabrée, mais il s'en moque. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui l'importe : Le retrouver.

Alors il marche. Encore et encore. Ne s'arrête que de rares fois. Il sait que sa magie ne tiendra pas longtemps, donc il s'offre de courtes - très courtes - pauses pour l'économiser. Parfois, alors qu'il s'allonge à même le sol, il La voit, qui le surveille. Elle respectera sa part du marché. Elle n'a pas le choix.

A certains instants, il a ce besoin, presque animal, de vengeance. Il veut Le faire souffrir comme Il l'a fait souffrir. Il veut Le détruire, morceaux par morceaux, comme Il l'a réduit en poussière. Dans ces moments, il ressent la peur. La peur de devenir un monstre, de devenir comme Lui.

Alors il s'arrête, dans des villages d'abord, puis dans des villes, de plus en plus grandes. Là, il voit les gens grouiller autour de lui. Là, il ressent la vie qui l'entoure. Il entend les rires. Et il se sent redevenir humain.

Souvent, il lève son bras devant lui, sa baguette fixée à son poignet et à son index par magie. C'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour l'avoir à portée de main et pour ne pas la perdre. Il ne se souvient plus de comment elle est revenue en sa possession. Mais encore une fois, il se fiche de le savoir, tant qu'elle continue à lui indiquer le chemin. Celui qui le mènera à ses amis. Celui qui le mènera à son ennemi. Le chemin vers l'Angleterre.

Quand il se sent suffisamment calmé, il transplane. Il ne sait pas comment il réussit à ne pas être désartibulé, mais il y arrive. Et quand il a retrouvé un itinéraire moins fréquenté, il se remet en route.  
Pour Le retrouver.

xxx

On le murmure partout, sur les réseaux sociaux moldus comme dans les journaux sorciers : Lisha, la Faucheuse Déchue arrive à Londres. Il n'y a rien de sûr, et pourtant, partout on espère la voir, partout on espère la croiser.

On ne sait pas quand Elle s'arrêtera, on ne sait pas où Elle s'arrêtera, mais on sait qu'Elle s'arrêtera, demain il doit pleuvoir.

Le soleil est au zénith.

Le carillon du Big Ben claironne.  
La foule arrête tout mouvement.  
Elle est là.  
La Faucheuse.

xxx

On dit qu'Elle apparaît la veille d'un jour de pluie.

On dit que Son rire est semblable à celui de La Mort.

On dit aussi qu'Elle ne fait que pointer Sa main vers le Nord et qu'Elle ne cesse de se rapprocher de l'Angleterre.

Certains affirment avoir aperçu Ses yeux.

Deux orbes vertes qui brillent d'une soif de vengeance.

xxx

Oui.

Elle est là.  
Sur la place de Westminster.

Seul lui sait qui Elle est réellement. Il a bien douté au début. Il ne La, ou plutôt, il ne Le pensait pas capable d'un tel exploit.

Il rejette la tête en arrière et éclate d'un rire dément, attirant l'attention sur lui. Soudain, il se redresse, le visage déformé par la haine.

\- J'aurais dû te tuer dès le début, Harry POTTER. J'aurais dû te tuer alors que tu hurlais de douleur. J'aurais dû te tuer au lieu de te laisser pourrir dans ton cachot. J'ai été trop sûr de moi. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu te tiendrais devant moi aujourd'hui. Veux-tu finalement mourir de ma main, Harry POTTER ?

xxx

La silhouette en face de lui ne répond pas. Elle reste silencieuse. A-t-elle seulement entendu le discours de l'autre ?

Son bras se lève. Comme à chaque fois.  
Ses doigts se referment, comme à chaque fois. A la différence près qu'on peut apercevoir un mince morceau de bois.

Puis, comme à chaque fois, Elle se met à rire.

Mais cette fois, quand Son rire se tarit, Elle ne disparaît pas. Sa capuche tombe et laisse apparaître un visage maigre, sale et parcourut de dizaines de cicatrices, dont une, reconnaissable entre toutes. Le visage est celui d'un homme qui doit avoir entre vingt et trente ans, mais qui en fait bien plus. Le visage d'un homme qui a trop souffert pour abandonner. Un rictus courbe ses lèvres, mais ses yeux, eux, brillent toujours d'un éclat vengeur.

La foule, immobile, regarde les deux hommes, incapable d'intervenir. Elle devine qu'elle assiste à quelque chose hors de sa portée. Si elle avait fait attention, elle aurait pu voir que ses rangs grandissaient, que la place était de plus en plus remplie. Des hommes et des femmes apparaissent, ci et là, peu soucieux de transplaner dans un lieu moldu. Ils viennent assister au combat final.

-Oui Tom. Tu aurais dû me tuer il y a bien longtemps. Tu aurais dû le faire le dernier jour, au lieu de me laisser derrière toi. Tu aurais dû le faire, avant que je ne fasse un pacte avec La Mort en personne.

xxx

 _Elle apparaît, en silence, derrière sa prochaine victime. Sa faux en attente, la pointe juste au dessus du coeur. Il lui suffirait normalement d'un infime mouvement pour que ce muscle cesse de battre. Mais ce n'est pas à Elle de le tuer. Elle regarde l'homme à quelques pas d'Elle. Lui aussi, Elle pourrait le tuer. Elle le pourrait s'il n'y avait pas ce pacte._

 _Ils l'avaient contracté une nuit où Elle était venue le chercher. Il avait refusé de La suivre, arguant qu'il avait encore quelque chose à faire. Il Lui avait alors proposé un marché. Un marché qu'Elle ne pourrait, il se savait, pas refuser._

 _\- Il t'a échappé par trois fois. Le 31 octobre 1981. Le 28 juin 1992. Et le 12 avril 2001._

 _Elle savait de qui il parlait. Vingt ans qu'Elle était à sa recherche. Vingt ans que cette âme Lui filait entre les mains._

 _Et ça aurait pu continuer longtemps si je n'avais pas détruit ses Horcruxes. Il ne reste qu'une seule de ses âmes. Et je peux te l'offrir._

 _Oui. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Alors ils avaient passé un pacte. Elle lui avait permis de vivre, ou plutôt, l'avait empêché de mourir et lui devait La mener jusqu'à l'âme. Mais un pacte avec La Mort n'est jamais sans conséquence._

xxx

\- Tu penses me faire peur Harry Potter ? Personne ne pactise avec la Grande Faucheuse !

\- Tu crois Tom ? N'as-tu jamais entendu parler des frères Peverell ?

\- C'EST UNE LÉGENDE !

xxx

 _Elle sent que le moment arrive. Bientôt. Bientôt, Elle l'aura.  
Bientôt, cette âme Lui appartiendra enfin._

\- En es-tu sûr Tom ?

 _Qu'avaient-ils à parler ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas en venir au fait ?_

 _Enfin… Elle pouvait attendre encore un peu. Elle avait déjà tellement attendu pour avoir cette âme._

xxx

\- En es-tu réellement sûr ?

xxx

 _Elle voit les rayons que les hommes se jettent.  
Elle voit sa victime perdre peu à peu du terrain._

 _Elle voit l'horreur se peindre son visage, tandis qu'un premier, puis un deuxième sort de mort restent sans effet sur l'autre sorcier._

 _Et, une fraction de seconde avant qu'un rayon vert ne l'atteigne à son tour, elle voit de la peur dans son regard._

 _Au moment précis où le sort le frappe, Sa faux transperce le coeur de l'homme._

 _Bonjour Tom._

xxx

Le corps en face de lui est figé, ses yeux ne regardent plus rien.

Un instant Harry est persuadé d'apercevoir une silhouette encapuchonnée à côté de corps maintenant sans vie de Voldemort. Il est sûr que c'est Elle. Mais rapidement, sa tête tourne et il se sent tomber vers le sol. Alors que son crâne cogne durement sur la pierre, il sourit en sentant la dernière goutte de sa magie quitter son corps.

 _Un pacte avec La Mort n'est jamais sans conséquence._

La foule se réveille. Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle fait là. Seule une légère sensation l'envahit, celle d'avoir assisté à un combat entre La Mort elle-même et.. et quoi d'ailleurs ? Rapidement, ce sentiment s'efface. La foule reprend sa route. Encore une fois, elle ne voit pas les personnes en capes qui se ruent vers un corps, étendu sur le sol, en plein milieu de la place.

Epilogue

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Bien Miss Granger. Nous avons pu refermer les diverses plaies qu'il présentait et son bilan est positif. Il devrait se réveiller bientôt. Cependant…

\- Cependant ?

\- Nous n'avons pu détecter une seule trace de magie en lui. Il sera probablement un Cracmol.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce sera un problème vous savez. Ce monde ne lui a pas offert grand chose d'autre que de la souffrance. Et nous serons toujours près de lui, sorcier ou non.

 **§ § §**

 **Voilà la fin de cet OS.  
Je sais, que comme pas mal de mes textes, sa structure est plutôt particulière, cependant j'espère qu'il vous aura plus.**

 **N'hésitez pas à faire part de tout commentaire dans une review!**

 **A bientôt.**

 **Pauu_Aya.**


End file.
